


Ты его полюбишь

by SophieMidnight



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieMidnight/pseuds/SophieMidnight
Summary: Иногда можно стать собаковладельцем совершенно внезапно, не планируя заранее такую важную перемену в своей жизни. А деваться некуда!
Kudos: 2





	Ты его полюбишь

Когда сестра по телефону спросила: «Да или нет?», ему стоило ответить «нет». Определенно. И в большинстве случаев, когда сестра что-то спрашивает таким тоном, лучше говорить «нет». Все сказанные за его жизнь «да» в таких обстоятельствах всегда оборачивались против него. Почему он никак это не запомнит и всегда ведется? Но последнее время сестра каждый раз имела в виду какую-нибудь ерунду, и Z подвоха не ожидал. К тому же день выдался сложный, и вечером он уже мечтал только о скорой встрече с подушкой. Так что Z, честно и не особо задумываясь над мотивацией, ответил «да».  
\- Отлично! Я так и думала. Будем через пять минут. Все привезем с собой, но найди чего у тебя можно пожевать. Что-нибудь ненужное. И миску! Найди еще одну миску, мы куда-то свою подевали. И обязательно приберись! Чтобы на полу ничего не валялось. И на диване. И на полках. И вообще, чтобы ничего ниоткуда нельзя было свалить.   
\- Не нуж… что? О чем ты?  
Но она уже повесила трубку. А он мысленно застонал. У его сестры и майора определенно есть что-то общее: они очень любят им командовать, ничего не объясняя. На минуту он представил, что было бы, если бы эти двое встретились до того, как сестра вышла замуж, и, чем черт не шутит, сошлись. И тут же задвинул эту мысль подальше. Майора себе в родню он ни за что на свете не хотел, его и на работе-то слишком много.   
Что понадобилось сестре, было непонятно, и он искренне надеялся, что это не сильно осложнит ему жизнь. Как оказалось, надеялся зря.   
\- Мы на пару дней уедем, присмотри за ним. Я уверена, ты его полюбишь.  
\- Но у меня работа!  
\- Я в тебя верю! Счастливо!  
Z ошарашенно проводил глазами машину и посмотрел на того, с кем ему предстоит иметь дело ближайшие два дня.   
Сестра скинула ему на руки трехмесячного щенка немецкой овчарки, прекрасно зная, что ему совершенно некогда с этим щенком возиться. И что рабочий день у него не нормирован. Иногда сильно не нормирован. Ну и что с ним делать? Завтра на работу. Мелькнула мысль, что у А же есть собака, может, он сумеет что-то посоветовать, но, взглянув на часы, Z понял, что звонить уже несколько поздновато.   
Щенок между тем обнюхал самого Z, видимо, остался доволен и отправился изучать вверенную ему территорию.   
Вздохнув, Z открыл пакет с вещами, собранными сестрой для щенка. Наверное, в первую очередь его стоит покормить и куда-то устроить спать?   
Поужинать щенок не отказался, подстилку и место для сна тоже одобрил и практически сразу заснул. Z, решив, что что-нибудь придумает утром, тоже пошел спать.  
В три ночи Z понял, что, кажется, заснуть ему сегодня не удастся. Отоспавшийся за несколько часов щенок сначала опять проголодался. Пришлось вставать и кормить. А потом сидеть и ждать, когда же он, наконец, поест, потому что в гордом одиночестве и в темноте есть щенок не хотел, сразу начинал скулить и скрестись обо все подряд, зовя «хозяина» обратно. Потом пришлось за ним убирать. Мытье пола в три часа ночи никогда не входило в список любимых занятий Z, но жить до утра с этим запахом он решительно не мог. Щенок весело прыгал рядом, очевидно, считая уборку развлечением. Потом Z обнаружил порванные обои – и когда только ухитрился, он же со щенка глаз не спускал!   
Не успел он лечь и закрыть глаза, как все повторилось по кругу. Только вместо обоев щенок стащил на пол штору, вместе с гардиной. И сам напугался, когда она упала. Z потом еще час с ним сидел и его успокаивал. Чуть ли не колыбельные ему пел. А уже под утро, посчитав, что спать на подстилке, когда сам «хозяин» спит на кровати, дискриминация всего собачьего народа, щенок стал скулить и тянуть на себя одеяло. До будильника оставалось всего два часа, и Z обреченно пустил его на кровать, понимая, что за такое потакание собаке сестра его, возможно, потом убьет.  
Утром он, скорее всего, проспал бы, но и этого ему не дали. Щенок хотел завтракать немедленно, и ждать был не намерен. Снова взглянув на часы, Z понял, что звонить А уже опять поздно, тот давно уехал в офис. Да и сам Z уже опаздывал. Ничего не оставалось, как взять щенка с собой.   
Умудрившись засунуть щенка в большую сумку, которая тому явно не нравилось, Z погрузил ее и все еще не разобранную сумку сестры в машину. Оставалось еще придумать, как протащить щенка мимо охраны. И он думать не хотел, что бы ему сказал майор, если бы узнал. Но майор уехал в Лондон, и раньше, чем послезавтра, его и не ждали. Впрочем, А, ссылаясь на инсайдерскую информацию, заверял их, что на этой неделе майор вообще не появится. Z очень надеялся, что так и будет. А до следующей недели вопрос с собакой, несомненно, решится.   
Добравшись до офиса и поставив машину на стоянку, он глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к притихшей сумке. Неужели заснул? Проверив и убедившись в этом, Z направился в офис.  
\- Опаздываете опять, - заметили на охране. – Что в сумке?  
\- Важные документы, – ответил Z самым уверенным тоном, на который был способен; хоть бы «важные документы» не проснулись не вовремя!   
По лестнице он почти взлетел, почувствовав себя в безопасности, только когда закрыл за собой дверь родного офиса. И встретился с недоуменными взглядами коллег.   
\- Доброе утро…  
\- Доброе. Ты опаздываешь, - шепотом сказал B. – Не самый удачный день для этого.  
\- А что…?  
\- Майор вернулся.  
\- Майор?   
\- С утра приходим, а он уже на рабочем месте. И злой как черт. Не заладилось там что-то в Лондоне. А и E уже получили головомойку за неровно лежащие листы бумаги на столе. Сейчас очередь G. На что угодно спорим, тебя он тоже захочет увидеть. Вспоминай, чем грешен, если уж А с E ни за что попало…  
\- Черт, - только и смог сказать Z. Вот ведь не повезло. И что теперь делать?   
\- А что у тебя в сумке? Вроде тебя никуда не посылали…  
\- Ну…  
И в этот момент щенок вздумал улечься поудобнее. Смотревшие на сумку А и В вздрогнули и переглянулись. Потом А подошел и заглянул внутрь.  
\- Z!!!  
Тут из кабинета майора вылетел G.   
\- Ну?  
\- Как обычно. Мой внешний вид. А агентов С и D он ругал за отчеты. Хотя только на той неделе мимоходом их за эти отчеты похвалил. Ну, насколько майор это вообще делает… Z! У тебя сумка течет!  
Следующие полчаса ушли на устранение этой неприятности. Сумку оставалось только выкинуть. Щенка пока что спрятали в туалете, уповая на то, что за пару часов ни шеф, ни майор туда не зайдут. А со всех остальных коллег, желающих посетить это помещение, на входе брали клятву на Конституции ФРГ о неразглашении всего, что они там внутри увидят. Чего ожидали заходящие в туалет люди, неизвестно, но максимум через полчаса они возвращались, и не одни, а с кем-то. Или хотя бы с колбасой. Щенок безусловно пользовался популярностью.   
\- Если бы мы брали плату за вход, то уже отбили бы свои премии, которых нас только что лишил майор, – заметил G.   
А бросил на него возмущенный взгляд.  
\- Такое ощущение, что ты проводишь слишком много времени кое с кем.   
\- Ну и что? – огрызнулся G, даже не пытаясь отрицать, что общается с Джеймсом.   
\- Тебе вредно! Если это сейчас услышит майор…  
Они вздрогнули и покосились на дверь кабинета, но та была закрыта.   
Майор же, на их счастье, допросив с пристрастием всех агентов, погрузился не то в работу, не то в планирование мести, и выходить из своего логова не торопился.  
\- Перед обедом щенка точно надо будет куда-то перепрятывать, - предупредил А. – Весь обед майор у себя сидеть не будет. Хотя бы проветрить комнату выйдет. - Он покосился на идущие из-под двери клубы дыма.   
Z был с этим согласен. Но надо было еще придумать куда.   
В конце концов понадеялись, что обед щенок проспит в нижнем ящике стола Z. И где-то перед обедом они осуществили свой план. Z сделал вид, что у него много работы, и остался в офисе. И прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы не проверять спящего подопечного ежеминутно. Работа по этой причине совершенно не клеилась.  
В какой-то момент, когда он опять потянулся к ящику, майор, наконец, появился в дверях своего кабинета, как и полагается исчадию ада, в клубах дыма, и с тлеющей сигаретой в руке. Z тут же отдернул руку и притворился, что очень, очень увлечен лежащими перед ним бумагами. Майор, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания и явно пребывая мыслями где-то весьма далеко, прошел мимо и скрылся в коридоре. Z облегченно выдохнул, заодно замечая, что бумаги перед носом лежали вверх ногами, и проверил-таки, как там щенок. Щенок сладко спал и плевать хотел на временного хозяина и его проблемы.  
После обеда щенка вернули в туалет и возобновили дежурство. К вечеру Z уже начал думать, что пронесло, но, как оказалось, обрадовался он рано. За несколько часов до окончания рабочего дня G и А, чья очередь была смотреть за щенком, притащили его, засыпающего, обратно в офис.  
\- Прячь его скорее! Если нам повезет, он проспит до конца дня.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Шеф заинтересовался, что за массовое паломничество к нам на пятый этаж. Хорошо, что Фрида из бухгалтерии нас предупредила. Все, закрывай. И будем молиться, чтобы все обошлось.   
\- Молитвы вам не помогут. Как это понимать?  
Похолодев, агенты обернулись. Майор стоял в дверях своего кабинета, опершись спиной о косяк. 

***

\- Джек?  
\- Ты что, не знаешь, как зовут твою собаку?!   
\- Ну… сестра не сказала.  
\- На ошейнике есть кличка. Когда вернется твоя сестра?  
\- Послезавтра.  
\- Чтобы эти два дня я тебя здесь не видел. И щенка тоже. Ты сорвал работу не только своему отделу, но вообще всему штабу. И у меня слишком много дел, чтобы я тратил свое время на расследование, что конкретно вы затеяли за моей спиной. И уж тем более я не желаю узнавать подобные вещи от шефа. Все ясно? Выметайся. А с вами, - обвел майор глазами алфавитов, - мы поговорим поподробнее.   
Z очень сочувствовал остальным – попали же под горячую руку они по его вине – но ничем не мог помочь, и ушел, надеясь, что майор не сошлет всех разом на Аляску, а ограничится чем-то более легким. Устным взысканием, например. Хотя еще неизвестно, что хуже.  
Z и не заметил, как прошли эти дни, целиком и полностью занятый Джеком, который ел, спал, погрыз все ножки стульев и лишил Z двух рубашек. Пытаясь отнять третью – щенок с энтузиазмом тянул ее за рукав на себя – он мельком глянул на календарь и выпустил свой край рубашки. Сестра должна была вернуться еще вчера. Может, что-то случилось?  
Он набрал ее номер, и, к его облегчению, трубку сняли почти сразу. Выслушав длинную речь о том, что именно купила сестра в Берлине, Z наконец спросил самое важное:  
\- Когда вы заберете Джека?  
\- Джека?  
\- Щенка!  
\- О, так я же тебе его подарила, ты ведь хотел собаку? Вот, это она!  
\- Но мне тогда было пять лет!  
\- Великолепно, когда детские мечты исполняются, правда? Немного заранее, конечно, получилось, но зато в праздничные дни ты уже с собакой. Счастливого Рождества!  
С минуту Z ошарашенно слушал гудки, потом обреченно повесил трубку и посмотрел на Джека.   
\- Майор меня убьет. Или уволит.  
Щенок выплюнул подаренный А мячик, замотал хвостом и несколько раз коротко тявкнул. Не бойся, мол, видали мы этого майора. Прорвемся.

***

Следующие три месяца Z вместе с Джеком провел на Аляске – майор категорически не хотел видеть бестолкового агента, который опять притащил на работу щенка.


End file.
